


Seconds taken before the disaster:  what was behind the massacre?

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: an unseen footage behind the extraordinary massacre





	Seconds taken before the disaster:  what was behind the massacre?

Jekyll entered in one of the rooms of the new school that LoEG had put in Antcornu city, thinking about his problems, but he heard a voice.  
???: hi.  
He turned and he saw a young girl with long curly brown hair, big dark blue eyes, pointy ears, she was wearing a purple hoodie.  
Jekyll: are…you new here?  
???: in this place..i think yes.  
Jekyll: what are you?  
???: something that is not human, I think that a part of you is not human,am I right?  
Jekyll stood at her with nervousness.  
???: I almost forgot, im paullie..and you aren’t the jacko im looking for.  
Jekyll:what are you talking about.  
Paullie: nevermind, but what happened to your left ear?  
Jekyll touched his left ear with bandages  
Jekyll:nothing…  
Paullie: well,how about we go outside,don’t ya?  
Jekyll:ok..  
The two went outside at the school grounds, both they were sitting on a park bench.  
Paullie: y´know what I saw in one of those doors in those pure white halls.  
Jekyll: what..  
Paullie: as I opened one of the doors, I saw a huge ape wearing a suit.  
Jekyll started to get sweaty like mom´s spaghetti , and his face started to deform to turn into almost hyde, but Jekyll controlled it.  
Paullie: I didn’t know that you had an ape, I makes me to throw peanuts at him.  
Jekyll´s face started deform again, he took one of his pocket mirrors.  
Jekyll: im going to do this!  
Hyde: THAT BITCH IS MAKING ME TO RIP HER IN HALF!  
Jekyll: not now!  
Paullie: jacko,what the fuck are you talking to  
Jekyll: nothing.  
Paullie: now I´m talking with a schizophrenic, what I was talking about,oh, what an apehead!.  
Jekyll started to rustle, and his nearly transformed arm almost punched llie, but she avoided it.  
Jekyll fell to the ground, he started to have a seizure.  
Paullie screamed and ran away, but she came back but she was holding a chair and hitted Jekyll with that.  
Then Jekyll said but with hyde´s voice  
Jekyll: CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU.  
Paullie: you mean apehead.  
Jekyll let out a roar.  
Some members went towards Jekyll.  
Member1: omg, he needs the antidote.  
Paullie: don’t worry, I´ll fix this.  
Paullie,using her jedi force powers, she pulled out a banana.  
Paullie:potassium is your antidote.  
Then paullie threw a banana at him and then she ran away screaming.  
Jekyll went back to normal, he stood up and went towards her.  
It was like this:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6oQUDFV2C0  
Jekyll: please stop  
Paullie:why..  
Jekyll:because…i..think you´re..beautiful  
Paullie: dude, i´m like brian mills´s daughter.  
Jekyll:what?  
Paullie: TAKEN.  
Jekyll: oh..  
(Hyde: faggot)  
Paullie: but..how old are you?  
Jekyll:48  
Paullie stood at him  
Paullie:…

The next day, paullie was with griffin, eldain(undyne form)and the scribe wurmple at the library.  
Paullie: guys,did you know that if you see people coughing, they look like if they are doing a fellatio to the invisible man.  
Griffin: are you talking about me?  
Paullie:yes.  
Then they saw Jekyll coughing, they started to laugh.  
Jekyll: what´s so funny?  
Paullie: season´s greetings from griffin!, hope you do a good stroke.  
Paullie and the crew continued laughing.  
Jekyll rustled, but he managed it.  
Paullie: jacko, you know why they call me ``pain in the ass´´  
Jekyll: why?  
Paullie: because of this!  
She pulled out a bag of peanuts and throws a peanut at him.  
Paullie and her crew started to laugh again.  
Paullie: my name´s paullie and this is ape scape!  
Paullie continued to throw peanuts at Jekyll and she started to do monkey noises.  
Jekyll started to cry silently.

Later, jekyll´s routine became hell because of that numbnut of paullie, he saw her staring at him with those big´ol´eyes, and he also saw a boy with long brown hair wearing grey clothes, a white mask and purple hat.

Even that girl is making his life hell, he often hugs her when he has an emotional instability or a mental breakdown.  
Paullie: man, don’t stain my sweater, I washed it today!  
When Jekyll had to play kahoot with some of the students he saw that in the nickname list were those names: ``Satanspawn420´´, ``scribewurmple´´,``499isawesome´´.  
He saw at the window, the girl with that wurmple and a pale creature with wounds, the pale creature stood angrily at him.

Jekyll often saw her holding a Bluetooth speaker playing this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0Wnp1Azr5k

But one day, that day would change everything, it seems that someone had put a threat on the league and all that.  
They prepared everything for that battle, Jekyll expected the worst.  
He saw her, she looked at him with the evilest face.  
With the feel of betrayal, he turned into hyde.  
The rest would be known as ``the extraordinary massacre´´

The end


End file.
